Ditto
by yogurtqueen
Summary: After 8 year old Emiko Suzuki watched the incident that caused her father and older brother to vanish, she promised herself she will find them by any means necessary. Now, Emiko Suzuki follows in her father's footsteps by enrolling at UA. As she overuses her quirks will she be able to juggle hero school and finding her family, or will she become one of most feared villains in Japan
1. Chapter 1

I step out of my car, and look down at my phone. _I'm on time so far. _I walk up to the entrance of UA. I take a deep breath. _I'm finally going to the same school that dad went to; I can do this._ I step into the building and let out my breath. Then, I start my trek to the classroom… which is somewhere. _Why didn't I look at a map?_ So, what do you do when you forget the room? You aimlessly walk down the long hallways looking for class 1A.

Eventually I reach a huge doorway with 1A written on it. _Still on time, fifteen minutes early yes!_ I open the door to hear a loud commotion. A bluenette boy was lecturing a blond boy for doing something. Avoiding them, I walk further in, and my eyes land on a child... with balls on his head? I ignore him and look around for an open seat. _There's a spot in the back of the class_. I hurry over and take it. I let my bag fall to the floor with a dull thud.

Then I scan the room; my eyes land on the bluenette. Information about him starts to appear in my peripheral vision. "_Name: Tenya Iida. Quirk: Engine. Description: Engines in his calves that enable him to move at high speeds. Birthplace-" _I blink away the rest of the information. I only care about the quirks and if they could be useful. I grab my light blue notebook out of my bag. I write down his name, quirk, and whether I want to copy it or not. For Iida, I put 'maybe.'

I go back to scanning and see a chick with black hair. "_Name: Momo Yaoyorozu. Quirk: creation. Description-" "Name: Ejiro Kirishima. Quirk: Hardening. Description-" "Name: Izuku Midoriya. Quirk: One for All, formerly quirkless-" Wait. What? _I glance through the description for his quirk. _Oh my gosh, He has All Might's quirk! The All Might! _Midoriya is a very interesting person. I look through the information more; his quirk could be the most useful of all. "_Quirk usage notes: at current power level, he destroys his body every time the quirk is used."_ I wince, looking down at my own body. Never copy that quirk, I tell myself. Never. Never. Never.

I lift my head up and see an 'adult' has finally arrived. He pulls himself out of his sleeping bag, and we all get to see his frumpy clothing fit for a homeless person. "Hello, I'm Shota Aizawa, your teacher."

The whole class gasps.

He pulls a gym uniform out of his sleeping bag. "Here. Put this on and head outside." I make a face. _Those uniforms must stink._

We all put on the uniforms and rush outside. I take the opportunity to scan the rest of my classmates. "_Name: Katsuki Bakugou-" "Name: Kyoka Jiro-" "Name-"_ I spot a half white, half red haired guy with dual colored eyes and a mysterious scar. _Where did he come from! _ I read his info. "_Name: Shoto Todoroki. Quirk: Half-Cold Half-Hot. Description: Generates flames from the left side of his body and ice from his right side. Can be used for small or large scale applications." Hell yeah I want his quirk! _I walk up to him with a smile.

"Excuse me, you must be Shoto Todoroki." I put out my hand to shake his.

"Hi." Shoto says as he walks away from me. _No!_

Before he could get far, I grab his hand. _Yes! I got it. _ "I'm Emiko Suzuki, if you were wondering." I introduce myself.

He glances at me with a strange expression on his face and then continues on his way.

I walk back to the group. _Another quirk for my collection. _I go over the more in depth information for the quirk while walking. We finally make it to the training field.

Mr. Aizawa explains what we're going to do. I absentmindedly listen to his instructions while I comb back though my information logs. I want to know as much as I can about my classmates. Mr. Aizawa calls Bakugou up to throw a softball, apparently he got the most points on the entrance exam. Great for him, I got in on recommendation.

He takes the ball and explodes it in the air. "DIE!" Bakugou screams.

I roll my eyes. _Well he's a bit dramatic. _My classmates start talking about his throw or how much fun they're going to have. Aizawa quickly bursts their fun bubbles by telling us that the person with the lowest score on the test would be expelled. Midoriya freaks out and looks like he's about to cry. We all walk over to the track to race each other. I watch as the others run and analyze how they use their quirks. Then Mr. Aizawa calls me up to race. I bend down getting ready to run. When I hear the gunshot, I take off. The ground shoots me forward and I bring up columns out of the ground to boost my steps. I finish before the other teen, and I only half listen to hear what my score was. I don't really care anyway. I'm not going to get the last score.

Next was grip strength. I pick up the machine and squeeze it for all I'm worth. I wasn't using a quirk, but I still got a little higher score than average. I could use a strength quirk that I've copied and max out the machine, but I prefer to only use one of my quirks right now.

After we were done with test two, we went to test three: the standing long jump. I wait my turn and watch my classmates "jump," but I can't judge too much since I do the same. I walk up to the starting line and take a deep breath. Once again I use the earth to boost my jump. I flew across the sand and over the finish line. I land and let out a deep breath. _Test three done, five more to go._

Test four: repeated side steps. _Ohh, dear god he's trying to kill us._ I try to step as fast as I can, but it wasn't as fast as that idiot Mineta.

Back to test five: the ball throw. Uraraka steps into the circle and throws the ball into infinity. _Well that's going to hard to beat._ Midoriya was next to throw; I look up to watch him. He puts his arm back, ready to throw. I stare at his arm, wincing as red lines snake up and down his arm. It was more evidence of his unstable abilities. When he throws, they're gone. I quickly look around for the person with the erasing quirk. Oh, It's Mr. Aizawa. He's using his quirk on Midoriya. Mr Aizawa snaps at him, and that is where my attention stops.

I glance around, bored. Tree. Bush. Classmates. All Might lurking behind the corner of the UA building. _Wait, What?_ I do a double take. _Yeesh, he doesn't look good in all yellow. Is his face permanently stuck in a creepy smile? _My attention is drawn back to Midoriya who's causing a sonic boom with the ball. "705.3 meters." Mr. Aizawa says. I glance over to the sparky sparky boom man who appears to be broken.

Bakugo has another outburst, and I ignore it. I need to strategize how to throw the ball with Earth as my quirk. I hear Mr. Aizawa say, "Whoever's next just go." I walk up to Mr. Aizawa.

"Excuse me, what is the ground?" I ask him very seriously.

"What?" Mr. Aizawa answered my question with a question.

"Let me rephrase, what counts as the ground?" I ask again.

He still looks at me confused. He goes to say something, but I stop him.

"If you read my quirk registration form, then you should know that my quirk is Earth." I try to explain to him.

"Yes, I read it." Mr. Aizawa answers.

"So, can I move the earth to keep the ball going."

"I'll allow it."

"Thank you." I say as I run up to the circle.

I grab a ball and I throw it as hard as I can. Before the ball hits the ground I make a pit so it can keep falling. I clear more and more ground out of the way around it as it continues to fall. Eventually, the ground got too hot for me to move and the ball burned up.

I hear the whole class ooh and ah over my quirk, which makes me happy. I wish I could show off some of the other really cool quirks that I copied, but I can't. I groan in annoyance. _If mom ever had time to change my quirk registration form, then I could be doing so much more. _

"Put the ground back to what it was." Mr. Aizawa says.

_Oops._ There's still a pit that stretches to the upper mantle of the earth in the middle of campus. _That probably does need fixed, safety issues and whatnot._ I shift the ground back and walk up to him.

"So, how far did I get?" I ask very excited.

"It was at 13,000 m before it caught fire." He says.

_Dang, I got to be more careful. _I turn around and walk back to the group. I overhear Midoriya talking to his friends.

"Wow! She must have gotten in under recommendation." Midoriya says.

"Of course she did, she's Emiko Suzuki from the Suzuki hero family. She has several famous proheros on both sides of her family." Iida explains.

"Her mom must be Espy! The hero that can find anyone with a computer!" Midoriya fangirls.

Uraraka looks between the two. She puts her finger up to her mouth in confusion. "I've never heard of Espy."

"That's because she doesn't go out in the field much. After her husband and son died, she swore off field work except in emergencies, but if she were in the field more she would most likely be in the top ten." Iida says.

"Oh no that's terrible." Uraraka looks like she wants to give me a hug.

Her voice fades and all my thoughts go to my dad.

_FLASH BACK_

"Daddy!" A younger Emiko yells as she runs into his arms as her dad comes home from work.

He lifts her and spins her around, being careful not to hit the door. "How's my little hero!"

"Good, how's daddy." Emiko asks all giggly.

He puts her down. "Better since my favorite little girl is here."

Emiko giggles and runs off into the kitchen, dragging her father behind her. She lets go of her father's hand as she runs past her mom and heads directly to the mixer. She grabs a spoon and dips it into the cake batter.

"Welcome home, honey." Emiko's mom says as kisses her husband.

Emiko's father smells the air. "Mmh. What smells so good, Akira?"

"It's-" Akira begins to answer as she gets some more ingredients from the cupboard. She stops as she sees Emiko eating the cake batter, getting it all over her face.

"Emiko! Get out of there!" Akira yells.

Emiko looks down with puppy dog eyes. "Sorry mommy. Am I in trouble?"

"You're not in trouble. Just clean yourself up." Emiko's mom explains.

Emiko rushes out of the kitchen and runs into her older brother.

"Emiko, watch where you're going." Hide says.

Emiko lifts her head off his chest. "Sorry big brother."

Hide looks down and sees her face covered in cake batter. He sighs. "Come on, let's get you clean up." He grabs her hand and takes her to the bathroom.

Emiko sits on a stool while Hide grabs a washcloth and dampens it with water. He turns around to Emiko.

"You got into the cake batter again didn't you." Hide says as he brushes her teal bangs out of her eyes.

Emiko shakes her head yes as he wipes the cake batter off her nose.

_FLASH BACK ENDS_

I come back to earth. Trembling and trying not to cry, I tighten my hand into a fist. _I will find you guys. I promise._


	2. announcement

Hey all, I know I haven't posted in a while. I was discussing things with Elucidator83, and we have a great plot coming up for this story. It will now be in the third person POV. The old chapter will not change. It still fits with the upcoming chapters. Just bear with me, it's better than it seems. Have a wonderful new year!


	3. Chapter 2

**Chp Two: Sit ups, Sleeping, and Sho**

Test six: Flexibility and Endurance. Emiko got Mineta as a partner to do sit-ups with. _Ok, I can deal with him if he doesn't touch my skin. _She looks down at the purple ball haired boy who was currently drooling onto the mat. Emiko felt her stomach turn at the sight. _Maybe I can't do this after all. _She lays down on the mat and prays. She looks down at her feet only to see her pants legs starting to ride up, revealing the bare skin of her ankles. She winces.

"Just grab my feet and press down. You know how to do that right?" Emiko asks him.

He smiles and chills run down her spine. "Ughha." Mineta answers.

He puts his tiny hands on her feet, and Emiko starts doing sit ups faster than she has ever done in her life. The sit-ups are so much harder since she was trying to keep her legs together; she really doesn't trust that little pervert. She has two more left when she felt a cold hand on the bottom of her shin. She looks down in disgust and anger.

_Did he just touch me I told him not to?! _Her thoughts explode in her head. _If I get his personality I will maim him severely. _She finishes up, so now it's Minetas turn. They switch places, and she forces herself to calm down so she won't severely maim him. They finish eventually.

Next is flexibility. She plops down against the wall and puts her feet in front of her, pushing the weird contraption past her toes. _Yes! Yoga with mom in the mornings really paid off!_

Everyone finishes by running around the UA campus. She watches in pity as Midoriya collapses on the hard ground. "Ouch!" _This poor boy is having such a rough day. _She walks over to him and offers to help him up. He reaches out his hand, and Emiko grabs his arm, careful not to touch his skin.

She pulls him up. "You know, stamina is a nice friend to have."

"Thanks, I just need to get better." He starts to cry a little. Emiko awkwardly pats him on the shoulder and walks away before the water works start.

Mr. Aizawa puts up the score, and Emiko scans over the list. She reads her name. _Third place, that should be about right. _Mr. Aizawa then expels Mineta on the grounds of complaints already received from several of the girls in the class. Emiko smirks. _Serves the pervert right._

She walks out of UA and her phone vibrates. She takes it out of her pocket and glances down to see a text message from mom.

Mom:I'm outside.

Me:K

Emiko heads down the steps and opens the door to the front seat of the car. She looks back to see her cousin on his phone, like always. She sighs as she opens the back door and throws her bag inside. Then she flops down on the back seat. She glances up at her mom, who stares single-mindedly at the road, focusing on her driving.

Grabbing her earbuds, Emiko plugs them in her phone and cues up a playlist. She stares out the window and watches people running around, so focused on their lives. They forget there was so much evil in this world; how it could attack at any time without warning. She pities them.

"How was your first day at UA, was it all you thought it would be?" Emiko hears her mom's voice though the music.

She takes out the earphones. "It was amazing! I got to make a giant hole in the earth, and I copied a really awesome quirk."

Her mom glances back in the rearview mirror. "Who did you get it from?" Her tone of voice had a more than a hint of anger in it.

_Me copying some guy's quirk is more important than putting a gaping hole in the earth? I mean some little kid could fall in and never return._ She rolls her eyes a little as she answers the question. "Shoto Todoroki?"

Silence was all Emiko hears after she said his name. _You would think Shoto Todoroki is a forbidden name. For all I know it could have been in our house, and I wouldn't have known._

Her cousin, Sho, put down his phone. "So... How awesome is this quirk?" His voice breaks the awkward silence.

Emiko leans forward between the driver and passenger seats. She puts out her index finger and a small flame appears on the tip of it. "Voila!"

Sho rolls his eyes. "Is that all you can do?"

"You know how my quirk works!" She pouts and punches him in the shoulder.

He rubs the spot where her hand hit and smirks. "Great, you have such an awesome quirk you can light the grill!"

She slaps the back of his head. "Oh, just shut up!" She slumps back down into her seat and turns back on her music while staring out the window.

Twenty minutes pass, and they arrive at home. Her mom drives in the garage and parks. Emiko takes out her earbuds and sets them in her bookbag, grabbing it and heading into the rest of the house. She carries her heavy book bag to the stairs and dumps it at the bottom. Lazily, she walks over to the couch and falls down on it. She lays there like she's dead for a solid fifteen minutes until her little brother jumps on her back.

"Oof, Akio! Sis had a long day, could you not?!" Emiko yells as she tries to get up, but her tired muscles are too weak to support her 'fragile' body.

Akio gets up and squats down near her face. "How was your day, big sis?"

Emiko groans in pain. "I feel like I got hit by a bus. Other than that it was awesome." She gives him a thumbs up with her face still planted in the couch.

"Akio, can you come in here!" Mom shouts from the kitchen. Her brother jumps up and runs to kitchen.

_I wish I could have that much energy, then maybe I could get off the couch._ Emiko slowly feels her eyelids get heavier and before she knew it, she was sound asleep. Nothing could wake her, not even a foghorn manned by Sho. Her thoughts fade and she falls into a dark void.

_She was on the UA campus. Different teachers and staff were hurrying to and fro. Going up to one of them, she taps him on the shoulder asking, "What's going on? Why is everyone running?" _

_"Ah!" The man startles. "Ditto, I didn't see you there!" He pauses. "We're prepping for the announcement of the Number One Hero of course." _

_Ditto? Emiko looks down at myself, first noticing her magnificent teal hero costume. _

_Suddenly, a terrible villain climbs over the UA wall (because, you know, their wall sucks) and begins terrorizing the citizens. "Oh, help! We need a hero to come save us!"_

_Ditto jumps into action. With a burst of fire and then ice, she blasts the foe back. Then she creates a rope around the villain and captures him, holding him in place with her rockbending quirk._

_"Yay!" All the citizens cry out. "Ditto saved us!"_

_The man from earlier comes up with a medal. "Ditto is the number 1 hero!" "Yay! Yay! Yay!"_

She wakes up with a small smile. She'll be the best hero someday.

_time skip to the next day_

Emiko stares into space as she listens to Present Mic lecture. _Surprisingly he's a really good teacher._ Hearing the bell ring, she migrates to her next class with the one, the only, All Might! She walks into the classroom and sits down in the closest seat. She had grabbed her notebook out of her book bag and started to doodle when All Might suddenly appears in the doorway.

"Suit up Future heroes! Get ready for class!"

Emiko puts on her hero suit in the girl's changing room. _Why couldn't I make this easier to get on? Note to self: put zipper in. _She turns around to look in the mirror. _Ugh, it's skin tight. It's not what I had in mind, but it's growing on me. Emiko _runs her hands up her dark gray tights, stopping at the dark teal belt with white accents resting on her hips. She turns around to look at her backless shirt, moving her teal hair out of the way to see it clearer. _Second note to self: do not let mom see your hero suit, or you will have a fate worse than death._

She glances over to Momo and the frontless hero suit she wore. _I understand she needs less covered but still! _

"Wow, your suit looks so cool! It looks like you're about to fight off some ninja!" Mina startles me.

"Oh, thanks. Yours looks really fun and awesome, like you." Emiko tries to compliment her.

"Thanks," Mina says as she fluffs her fluffy fur collar. "Hey, aren't you the girl that made a hole to the core of the earth?"

"Yep that's me, Emiko Suzuki." She introduces herself.

"Mina Ashido, nice to meet you."

Momo walks up to them. "Suzuki, like in the Suzuki hero family?"

Emiko nods as she puts her bag in her locker. "That's me."

"It's a privilege to be classmates with you." Momo says.

"It's nice to be classmates with a Yaoyorozu too." Emiko gives a friendly smile.

The three of them walk out and see All Might standing in his heroic pose waiting for them. Has _he been standing there the whole time?_


	4. Chapter 3

**Chp Three: Let's Tango!**

Emiko watches in the viewing room with the rest of the class as Midoriya and Bakugou duke it out. She stares intensely at the screen displaying their fight. After awhile, she gets bored of the two yelling at each other; if there's no sound, it's just boring. She sighs and scans the room for anything interesting. A ginger haired boy strolling into the room catches Emiko's attention. He walks over to All Might and talks to him for awhile. Then he walks to the back of the group with the tips of bright red wings dragging behind. Emiko gazes at him and a bunch of information pops up in her vision.

"Roy Harp, an exchange student from America. Quirk Guardian Angel: A mutant quirk with emitter qualities: wings, healing abilities, general strength boost, and mindsight." She mutters under her breath. She walks up to him. "Hi, I'm Emiko Suzuki, nice to meet you." She gestures for a hand shake.

He shakes her hand. "Nice to meet you."

"So, who are you?" She asks already knowing.

"Ohh I'm Roy, Roy Harp. I'm an exchange student from the U.S." He stumbles over his words.

She perks up acting like she knows nothing. "You're from America. That's so cool. How's it like over there? What school did you go to before here?"

Before he could answer her questions All Might calls them over. They walk over to him as he draws and announces the next teams. "Suzuki and Harp. Suzuki, you will be the villain, and Harp, you are the hero."

They head out to the building. Emiko glances at the building and then back at Roy. She smirks, "Good luck!" She waves and runs to the room with the bomb.

"Ready, set, go!" All Might's voice booms through speakers.

Emiko kneels down and puts her hand on the floor. She closes her eyes and focuses on the vibrations of Roy's steps. She sees him walking down a hallway. She taps her hand on the floor and then a wall appears in front of him. She feels his heart spike and calm back down. He turns around and heads back. She taps again and then another wall pops up. She stands up and rushes towards him.

She reaches one of the walls she made and pushes it back down. Her eyes widen at debris on the floor. She looks up at the giant hole in the ceiling. _Welp that's a first, I guess it's time for plan B. _She takes off her shoes and focuses on a certain heart beat. She senses him getting close to the bomb and dashes off. Emiko feels herself getting close. She stops behind a corner, peering around to get a better look at him. He looks behind him, and she quickly hides. She sends clumps off the concrete towards him. She glances around the corner and sees it empty apart from the concrete pieces scattered. She hears him behind her and whips around.

"Hi!" He waves his hand.

She throws a punch to his face, and he blocks her attack. She jumps back getting some distance between them. She uses her earth quirk to shake the whole building, causing the cameras to cut out. "Oops, well I guess cameras don't like earthquakes. Anyway, let's tango!" She charges at him. Using his strength quirk, she kicks him in his stomach.

He grunts in pain. "Don't you think you're taking this whole villain thing a little too far? How the hell do your kicks pack more of a punch than your punches?"

"First off, not really. And second, I guess you just have to find out." She throws another punch and Roy takes her arm, swinging her into the wall behind him. She groans.

"So, what state are you from?" She asks as he pins her to the wall.

He smirks. "Well, look who wants to make small talk."

She tries to escape his grasp, but his grip is too strong for her. "I figure since we are this close, I would like to know the person who is pinning me against a wall."

He backs off some. "That's fair; I'm from New Jersey."

She thrusts her hand back into his nose. He let go and stumbles backward. Emiko goes to use Roy's strength quirk again, but his other quirk acts up. Her version goes dark and comes back, but from a different point of view. She looks around, trying to adjust to her circumstances. She walks forward, tripping over Roy. She hits the floor and then groans very loudly.

"Ohh shit!" She hears Roy yell. She glances over at him, well to a point. He proceeds to fall over her.

"Ouch, can't you see where you're walking?" She yaps at him.

"Apparently you can't see either." He snaps back as he rolls off her. "What the hell is your quirk anyway?"

"I guess you do deserve to know." She tries to pick her lazy ass off the ground, but falls back down. "I copy other people's quirks. Please keep it a secret, please?"

"I won't tell anyone. Mostly because I'm scared of what you might do to me." He smiles at her. "So are we continue, or..."

Emiko groans. "I'm going to continue lying here for awhile. If you want you can stay."

The buzzer goes off, ending the fight in a tie.


	5. Chapter 4

**Chp Four: It Takes Two to Mango**

Roy walks into the viewing room nervously. He would have to meet all new people, a bunch of new kids thinking that they are heroes despite knowing literally nothing. He has been doing this since he was ten. He knows that lives are at stake every time they go out. The last school he was at, the kids treated heroing like it was a game. Hopefully it wouldn't be that way here.

He opens the door and sees a golden haired boy sticking a fork into a light socket.

Roy turns around. He wasn't going to deal with this.

He sighs. He has to do well at this school. This school was his shot to get his hero license and get away from home. He lets out a long breath and turns back around. He steps through the door, ignoring the idiot who was electrocuting himself, and walks over to All Might. "Hello sir." Roy says quietly. "I'm the foreign exchange student from America. Hopefully they told you about me?"

All Might nods. "Yes, of course. I will draw again and get you a partner. Until then, watch the matches with the others."

Roy nods and walks to the back of the room. He hugs his wings closer to himself in case someone decides to "trip" or something.

A cute, short girl with green-blue hair styled messy buns and glassy blue eyes comes over to him. "Hi, I'm Emiko Suzuki, nice to meet you." She holds her hand out for a hand shake.

Roy shakes her hand. "Nice to meet you."

"So, who are you?" Emiko asks.

"Ohh I'm Roy, Roy Harp." He grins. "I'm an exchange student from the U.S."

Emiko seems excited. "You're from America? That's so cool. How's it like over there? What school did you go to before here?"

Roy grins at her enthusiasm and was about to answer her questions, but All Might called them over. All Might announces the next teams. "Suzuki and Harp. Suzuki, you will be the villain, and Harp, you are the hero."

Roy had barely paid attention to the match to begin with. He's supposed to stop Emiko from doing something with a fake bomb; he knows that much. He walks over to the building and his wings rise up with his anxiousness.

Emiko smirks and waves at him. "Good luck!" She says as she runs into the building.

"Ready, set, go!" All Might's voice booms through speakers.

He sets off, running into the building. It might not have been the smartest move, but he doesn't know where the "bomb" is. It's probably easier to find it by trying to follow Emiko's footsteps. He walks down the hallways. Suddenly a wall of solid rock slams up in front of him. He gulps, jumping back. She could have killed him with that!

He turns and goes to walk back. Then another wall rises up. He looks between the two walls and smirks. At least someone's taking this seriously.

He glances at the ceiling. The bomb is probably up there; that's why she didn't want him getting too close to the stairs. Roy unfurls his wings and lifts off into the air. He slams his fist against the ceiling and breaks through to the next level. He keeps the momentum, glancing around each level and moving onto the next.

He's getting closer, he knows it. He lands on the next level and looks around. The bomb could be anywhere. Pressing his wings back against his body, he walks down the hall. He feels like someone is watching him and turns around, seeing nothing.

Suddenly, concrete starts flying towards him from all directions, he shoots up into the air, thankful for the building's high ceilings, and heads back. She must have been there watching him.

He lands softly behind her, and she startles, quickly whirling around to face him.

"Hi!" He waves his hand.

She tries to hit him, but he blocks her. She backs up and raises her arms menacingly. The whole building starts shaking! Was she trying to collapse the building on him?!

"Oops, well I guess cameras don't like earthquakes." She charges him. "Anyway, let's tango!" She kicks him in the stomach: hard.

Roy grunts in pain. Did she say mango? What does that even mean? He got to his feet. "Don't you think you're taking this whole villain thing a little too far? How the hell do your kicks pack more of a punch than your punches?"

She smirks cutely. "First off, not really. And second, I guess you just have to find out."

She throws another punch and Roy takes her arm. He swings her into the wall behind him and she lands with a groan. He runs up to her and pins her against the wall before she has another chance to use her quirk.

"So, what state are you from?" She asks.

He smirks. "Well, look who wants to make small talk."

She tries to escape, but he was too strong. "I figure since we are this close, I would like to know the person who is pinning me against a wall."

He backs off some, feeling a little embarrassed. "That's fair; I'm from New Jersey."

She wiggles her hand out and thrusts it up into his nose.

Roy instinctively stumbles back clutching his nose. He kneels on the floor holding it in place for it to set again.

Then Emiko trips over him and hits her head.

He groans and gets up, but then his mindsight acts up again. He sees Emiko laying on the floor and not much else. "Ohh shit!" He curses. He takes a few steps forward and falls over her.

"Ouch, can't you see where you're walking?" She yells at him.

He snears. "Apparently you can't see either." He snaps back as he rolls off her. "What the hell is your quirk anyway?"

"I guess you do deserve to know. I copy other people's quirks." She looks him, maybe. He can't tell right now. What he can see is that her eyes have gone gold like his do when mindsight happens. "Please keep it a secret, please?"

He nods. There's enough about his quirk that he doesn't want to get out. He can respect her for being secretive about hers too. "I won't tell anyone. Mostly because I'm scared of what you might do to me." He smiles at her. "So are we continue, or..."

Emiko groans. "I'm going to continue lying here for awhile. If you want you can stay."

The buzzer goes off. Roy sighs. Looks like he started the school year with a tie. On the plus side, this school might not be so bad after all.


	6. Chapter 5

**Chp Five: Hideshi**

Several weeks before the UA school year starts

Hideshi looks down forlornly at his rejection letter. He had tried so hard. He risked everything, his family, his status, but UA thought he wouldn't make it as a hero. It was ironic considering he was already fighting heroes as a villain. He holds the letter to his chest at the kitchen table. His parents had wanted to support him, so they were watching.

At Hideshi's disheartened face, his mom takes him into a hug. "It's okay son. I know it isn't what you wanted, but your dad and I thought you were awesome anyway."

"You were so awesome!" Hideshi's dad adds on. "You were training so hard, you could have been an A list villain!"

Hideshi winces. He knew his dad meant well, but that's not what he wants to be. He wants to be a hero.

Hideshi's mom smacks her husband lightly on the shoulder. "He wants to be a hero right now. We said we would support him." Both Hideshi's parents were villains. They had been raised that way, and had brought up their own children a bit more neutrally. Though, they both thought his recent desire to be a hero would be little more than a passing fad. According to his dad, he was just going through a "rebellious phase."

He remembered when he had told them he had put in the paperwork:

_"I'm still going to be a hero!" Hideshi exclaimed adamantly as he slammed his fist on the table. His green eyes shined in protest to those who would dare tell him otherwise._

_Everyone groaned._

_"You are really truly sure about this?" His mom asked uneasily. _

_His brother Haruhiko groaned. _

_This was a daily discussion now. One of the participants of this discussion (Mom, Dad, or Hideshi) would make a comment about something pertaining to Hideshi, and it would devolve into this._

_Hideshi grinned. "I put in all the paperwork to go to hero school today! My therapist double checked it. He thinks it would work out!" _

_Hideshi's parents exchanged a look, then his dad had a thought. "Doesn't any school paperwork need both parents' signatures?" He asked._

_Hideshi frowned and blew his navy blue bangs out of his face, "I knew I probably wouldn't get your signatures, so I, I forged them..." He finished uneasily and rubbed the back of his neck with his hand. _

_Mom rolled her eyes while Dad beamed. Apparently hope was not lost for his boy, yet. "You forged papers! Let me see them next time. If you're interested in forgery I know some people. It's not as flashy as the killing side of villainy, but it's an art in it's own right. You know-"_

_Hideshi halted his dad's growing monologue. "Just because I forged papers doesn't mean I want to be a villain. I'm just trying to be a hero, and I didn't want you guys to try to stop me."_

_Hideshi's mom turned to him, giving him a menacing look while putting her hands on the table. "I'm not happy with your decision. Not because you did the paperwork, but because you thought I wouldn't sign it. I might be a villain, but if you wanted to be a hero that badly I wouldn't have stood in your way."_

_She continued, while glaring at him, "The main reason I am against your decision in the first place is because I don't want to have to fight you. Sometimes, when we're on a job, the hero calls for back-up, and if you become a hero, you'd have to answer that call. I would never try to hurt you on purpose; I didn't want to even create that sort of situation." She finished her rant._

_Hideshi gulped, his skinny frame shaking. He spoke in a high pitch voice, "I'll... I'll ask you next time Mommy, I promise."_

He winces at the memory. Apparently all the work he put in didn't matter anyway. His quirk wasn't strong enough. He hadn't told his parents how he fought in the entry exam, but he was sure they'd both be proud. He had used his quirk and turned off the quirks of everyone in his vicinity. While they were defenseless, he used them to help score rescue points by protecting them from the robots. It wasn't the most honorable strategy, but he couldn't afford to fight fair.

It still wasn't enough.

He looks down at the paper in his hand and reads past the part where he was rejected from the hero department. Apparently, UA accepted him into the general studies department. There was a small chance he could prove himself there and get into the heroics department!

He raises his head up to his mom and dad and shows them the second part. "At least I got my foot in the door…" He says, trying not to cry. "I can still be a hero. I can still do this."

His parents share an understanding nod. Hideshi's mom brushes his blue bangs out of his face. "If you want to do this, we will be behind you one hundred percent. It will be difficult, but you've always been one to rise to the challenge. Remember that it is always fine to change your mind too. If UA doesn't think you can be a hero, you can always find somewhere else."

Hideshi nods, but resolves to go to UA anyway. He was going to be a hero, and he would do it in the place that made the best heroes: UA.

Present

Hideshi steps out of the car several blocks away from school. His mom wishes him good luck before pulling back out onto the road. He sighs. He can do this.

He pulls out his ID card and scans it at the gate. Then he walks up to general studies. He gets there several minutes early, like he usually does. Usually he spends the time chatting with the teacher and helping out around the classroom. Today, the teacher sat outside the room waiting for him.

"What's going on?" Hideshi asks.

The teacher smiles at him. "Follow me."

Hideshi follows the teacher to Principal Nezu's office.

The mouse-bear-thing sips tea behind his desk. He jumps down to gesture them into the room. "Come in." He looks at Hideshi with knowing eyes. "Due to problems with one of the hero course students, an opening has been created. As you have the next highest grades-"

"YES!" HIdeshi yells. "Did I actually make it in?!"

Principal Nezu nods. "You start in class 1A today if you still want to pursue the hero course."

Hideshi could hardly believe it. "Of course I want to! Thank you! Thank you so much!" He kneels down and shakes the mouse-bear-thing's paw. "Thank you Mr. Principal Sir."

Principal Nezu smiles slightly. "You should get going if you don't want to be late."

"Yes, Principal Nezu." Hideshi says as he hurries towards the door. Then he turns back to his general studies teacher as a thought occurred to him. "Thank you for teaching me these past few days." With that he disappears from the office, rushing towards class 1A.


	7. Chapter 6

Aki surveys a gang's warehouse. She glances down at her phone and reads the time. She sighs. She's been here for three hours, and there's been little movement. Now it's dark; on the plus side her all black outfit makes it easier to sneak in. Her black gloves stop her from leaving fingerprints behind; villains with identifying quirks wouldn't be able to trace her. She sees a car pull into the warehouse and sneaks in to get a better view. Hiding behind some crates, she sees a dark green haired man carrying a briefcase getting out of the car. He orders some thugs around and walks into a room. Aki steps to the edge of the crates and taking note of four guys built like tanks guarding the room. She sighs softly.

Her eyes wander back and forth, searching for anything she could use for a diversion. Her eyes stop at a barrel of oil on the other side of the crates. She creeps over to the barrel and punctures it. Then she steps back and lights it on fire. Aki rushes back to her hiding place and watches the men run to the fire and try to put it out. While the men are distracted, she dashes to the room and cracks open the door. She looks in and sees the sharply dressed green haired man shake another light haired man's hand.

"Pleasure doing business with you." The light haired man says. The sharp looking man nods in response.

Aki waits until the dark haired man reaches the door. She slams the door in his face, sending him stumbling back. She swiftly goes after the other man, taking off his tie and slamming him into his desk. She takes his tie and wraps it around his wrists. She proceeds to slam his head into the wall. He's knocked out instantly.

The dark haired man runs away. _Did this thug think he could run away from her?_ She bolts towards him; she creates a fire wall around him and her. He gasps and steps back from the flames.

He turns around to face her. "Welp, you trapped me. What do you want?"

She rolls her eyes. "You."

The man smirks. "Sorry I'm taken." He darts into the fire and flees.

Aki growls and blue flames flare around her slate colored eyes. She clears the fire wall and searches around the building for him, but she can't find him. She huffs and takes out her phone, calling the local police. She leaves the warehouse and scouts the ground around the warehouse. She wanted to make sure none of the punks fled downtown; soon, she finds herself on a busy street.

A thief runs past her, shoving his way through the crowd.

Aki huffs, her eyes narrowing as she runs after him. _Did he think he could shove her without getting beat up for it?!_ She chases him down the street, yelling curses as she goes. She feels her flames, but she silences them due to the crowd.

She nearly grabbed the bastard when a certain cape wearing asshole flies down and nabs him. Said asshole parades the criminal around before posing for the onlookers. Aki marches up to the man and punches him in his perfect face. "Captain Celebrity, that was my perp! I know you saw me going after him. Why the hell did you intervene you glory hogging showboat?!"

Captain Celebrity gives a bright smile to the audience. "Please give me a moment to discuss with my colleague. I'll be right back for interviews."

He takes Aki and the perp up to the rooftops, out of sight of the cameras. Then he knocks the guy out, turning to her with a death glare. "Look. See those cameras down there? They're here for me; not you. You stick to shiving guys in dark alleys, and I'll save the people that need it." He gives Aki a nasty smile. "I'm going back down there. Have fun getting off the roof." He wakes the guy back up and floats down to his crowd of loyal fans.

Aki looks down at the rickety stairwell. "Ugh, kill me now."

Aki's gaze shifts back and forth between the collapsing stairs and the edge of the rooftop. She walks over to the ledge and sighs. She narrows her eyes at the playboy bastard. She walks backwards until she got a good enough distance between her and the ledge. Then Aki bolted off the building.

She locks her eyes on the captain of assholes in the middle of the crowd as she fell. Right before Aki hits the jackass, she takes a deep breath and concentrates all of her fire to her feet, just enough to break her landing. She lands on the fool who thought he could just leave her up there without getting an ear full and punched in the face again. The whole crowd gasps at the sight of her falling on their hero.

Aki lifts herself off of the hero and brushed off her black clothes. "Sorry, Arrogant Celebrity. I didn't see you there." Her sarcastic voice echoes through the crowd of reporters.

He picks himself up off the blacktop. "Look half pint, it's Captain Celebrity! Not whatever you said, and if you can't fly then don't jump off buildings!" His voice was filled with anger. He looks around at the reporters staring him down, about to ask questions he didn't want to answer. He quickly adds to his statement. "Or you will get hurt."

Aki rolls her eyes at the bastard. "Ohh so jumping off buildings will get me hurt, but **not **rickety old staircases!" She glances behind him and sees the perp escaping. She groans. "And next time don't let the perp you steal from me get away! I think that's called being a bad hero, right?" She walks away, leaving him with a runway thief and a sea of reporters wondering why he was a fool.

Leave comment if you have any questions. Thanks for reading


	8. Chapter 7

**Chp Seven: Sassy Spleens **

It was a dark and stormy night. Or it could have been a bright, happy morning; he didn't know.

came in the room. "Fujikazu, today you are going to-"

"Yeah, yeah. Just kill me already and get it over with." Fujikazu sighs against the door of the cage.

The doctor sneers. "I'll fix your sass eventually."

"If that experiment you did to me last year didn't fix it, I doubt it's curable." Fujikazu snarks.

The doctor tilts his head curiously. "Which experiment was that?"

"You know," Fujikazu gestures. "The one where you took out my organs, put new ones in, and made me watch."

"Ah yes." The doctor smirks. "That was a good one." He walks over to his list of experiments done and looks through them fondly. "You'll be such a good weapon for my master one day."

"Ugh. You keep talking about that recently." Fujikazu groans and falls against the cell bars dramatically. "I'm not dealing with Darth Vader, and have you even seen Tomura? That kid of his is nuts. Besides, how can you serve a guy with a name like All For One? It's a stupid name."

The doctor froze. "How did you learn my master's name?"

Fujikazu puts his hand to his chin and starts talking with his hands. "Oh, Well you know Jinni down in section 1? Her half-brother's older cousin knew a dish-washer who works at that one subway station. This dish-washer was dating a chick who worked to make All For One's birthday surprise cake. They needed his name for the cake, so that's how she found out."

Dr. Ujiko blinks a couple times. "What?"

Fujikazu shrugs. "Either that or he told me while he tried to take my quirk again."

The doctor opens the door to the cage and Fujikazu steps out. "Freedom, but oh so fleeting." He looks around the room and cells. His dual colored eyes focus on a cell that had recently been shut. He saunters over to it. "New person?" He questions the doctor.

The doctor comes over to him and tries to lead him away from the cell. "The operating table is this way."

Fujikazu shrugs him off and peers in through the bars. "Hello? Anyone in there?" He says like he barely cares. "Did steal your spleen too?"

A beaten and bruised guy sits up from the cot and peers out. "Don't talk to me. It'll only make whatever torture he's planned that much worse."

Fujikazu glances back at Dr. Ujiko who was tapping his foot impatiently. "Him? I'll take my chances."

Fujikazu watches from the corner of his eye as the doctor sighs and calls for a noumu. Welp, he has to make this fast. "What's your name?"

"Hide Suzuki." The guy then braces himself for a response. He must have thought he was famous or something.

Fujikazu nods. "Cool. I'll see you later. Right now I have an angry monster coming to attack me if I don't get on that operating table."

"What's your name?"

"Fujikazu."

"Last name?"

Fujikazu lets out a pained sigh as he glances towards doctor. "I don't have one anymore."

After a few days, Fujikazu was back to himself, whatever that meant. He rubs the new line of stitches at the bottom of his neck and sighs. The doctor sucks.

After so long with the psychopathic asshole, his body looked like a puzzle. Different pieces were shoved together and sewn on. Sometimes, he thinks he looked more like Frankenstein's monster than himself.

If only he were quirkless like he had thought he was. A quirk that let him continually come back to life really sucked in a place like this.

He got his daily ration and ate it. It was weird trying to eat without his esophagus completely fixed by his quirk. It was almost as weird as when the doctor replaced his stomach.

He really isn't sure how much of himself is actually him and how much is other people. His stomach was from someone with a digestion quirk; his right arm had a hardening quirk. His legs from mid shin down were from someone with a jumping quirk. His left arm was intangible, but only up to the point it sewed into his elbow. Sometimes, it would fall off if he used the quirk on too much of his arm.

Fujikazu sighs and follows the worker who got him for training. Since he was 'obviously' going to be happy to work for Tomura, the doctor has Fujikazu training to master the quirks that had been forced on him.

He actually met Tomura at one of the early training sessions. The guy was only a few years older than him, and he had been naive enough to want a friend. It had been a nice couple days; the doctor allowed him out of testing to spend time with All For One's star pupil. All Tomura wanted to do was play violent video games. Fujikazu nearly allowed himself to feel normal.

Then things came crashing down.

He beat Tomura at something; then Tomura got mad. Suddenly, Tomura was using his quirk on him. His left arm disintegrated up to the stitches. Tomura tried to go for more, but Kurogiri separated them. Fujikazu walked back to the doctor with a bleeding stump of an arm and a strong desire never to get near the other again.

They had seen each other infrequently since then, and each time he saw the same old Tomura.

Yep. He would totally want to work for that guy.

Fujikazu follows the worker into the training area and waits until the doors shut and his chains come off. He tilts his head curiously as he notices the other guy from the doctor's lab. Ooohhh. He winces. Looks like some of the cronies were using the guy as a punching bag.

"Go and train." The worker says when Fujikazu hasn't moved.

Fujikazu turns to the worker with a smirk. "Part of my training is to learn how to attack groups right?"

"Yes?"

He points towards the group beating up the new guy. "And part of those guys' training is to expect the unexpected."

"I suppose so."

"So can I attack them?"

The worker thinks about it. "There's no rules against it."

Fujikazu stretches his arms out and goes over to the group. "Hey guys, mind if I join?" He punches one of the goons in the face with his hardening quirk. The goon went down.

The rest of the gang don't seem too happy about that. They turn to him glaring. "You piece of shit experiment." One says. "We're going to make you regret your very existence."

Fujikazu raises an eyebrow. "Really? That's the best you could think of?" He dodges an attack and hits another with his hardened arm. "Get creative. I've spent four years of my life in a lab already. You think I don't regret existing?"

He kicks another in the nuts, using his jumping quirk to add more oomph to the kick. The man went down hard onto the training mat. "Now you guys, I could easily make _you_ question _your_ existence."

There were three left out of six. The ones Fujikazu dropped were still lying on the mat, groaning in pain. The three standing share a look before all deciding to attack.

Fujikazu jumps right before they reach him and watches as they run into each other. Then he lands on top of them. All four fall to the ground. Fujikazu gets up first; he ruffles his black and blue hair before charging in again.

One of them lands a lucky punch. Fujikazu drops down to the floor holding his eye. He winces at the pain and a sickening sounding crack. That hit was enough to knock his head loose. He gets up and slides his head back in place.

The group looks at him in horror.

He glares. "Boo."

They all jump.

He only has a little bit longer before his body realizes what happened and dies again. "If you know what's good for you. You'll leave now. Otherwise, I'll make sure all of you look like me."

All six goons flee the area.

Fujikazu glances at Suzuki, who was watching from the other side of the mat. Then he feels his knees give out from under him. He falls to the floor like a ragdoll.

Suzuki runs over to him, despite probably having broken bones, and kneels down by his side. "You can't die now! Damnit, why'd you have to protect me like that?!"

Fujikazu lets out a wet chuckle despite his vision darkening at the edges. "See you in a little while."

"Yeah," Suzuki gives him a sad smile. "I guess."

Fujikazu closes his eyes.

Fujikazu wakes up back in his cell. The doctor was there to berate him.

"What were you doing interfering with another experiment's training?" Dr. Ujiko says.

Fujikazu scowls. "That wasn't training; that was a group beating."

"Still," Dr. Ujiko frowns. "You aren't getting attached again are you?"

"No." Fujikazu huffs. "I barely know the guy. I'm not trying to _make friends_ again." He gets up off the cot. "I just, I felt like beating up a bunch of people. They happened to be the easiest targets."

Dr. Ujiko is unconvinced. "Uh-huh. Well, given how broken up your _friend_ seems to be, maybe you should set him straight."

Fujikazu rolls his eyes. "The guy saw my neck snap, and then I died. Anyone would be messed up after that."

"Go over and talk to him."

Fujikazu tilts his head from side to side, cracking his neck in. "I just came back to life. Give me a minute to get used to breathing again."

Dr. Ujiko's mustache ruffles like it does when he's annoyed. "That might have worked the fortieth time this happened, but you have done this enough to not need a minute anymore."

Fujikazu meets the man's gaze with a tired glare.

The doctor undoes his shackle. "Go."

Fujikazu gets up, looking at the doctor with annoyance in his mismatched blue purple and bright green eyes. He leaves anyway and goes to Suzuki's cell. The doctor unlocks the door for him, and Fujikazu goes in.

Suzuki changes from being morosely balled up on the bed to sitting up slack-jawed in astonishment. "What? But how? Are you-?"

"Fujikazu is one of my prize subjects." The doctor interrupts. "Thanks to certain upgrades, he is unable to stay dead."

Fujikazu rolls his eyes and leans against the cell wall. "He's lying. I just have a shitty quirk."

Suzuki still seems confused. "Um, what?"

The doctor glares at Fujikazu. "Despite some continued attitude problems, Fujikazu is a good example of how far I take my experiments here. You didn't seem to understand the gravity of your situation before. Hopefully you do now."

Suzuki glares back despite his broken form. "I'm not going to be a lackey to you or anyone else." He coughs wetly into his hand. "I refuse. You can take away my quirk, but I'm still not going to cave."

Fujikazu was uncomfortable from the start of this. Now he's legitimately concerned. "What? Why'd you guys want _his _quirk? No offense, but this guy looks pretty wimpy."

Suzuki bristles. "How was that not offensive?"

Fujikazu ignores him.

Dr. Ujiko slowly shrugs. "It's a useful quirk. Unfortunately, due to its drawbacks, it should only be used on missions. When it's not being used, it will be put back in Hide."

Fujikazu glances back at the somewhat defiant guy. Suzuki seems like he's trying to be strong now, but after dealing with All For One playing Keep Away with his quirk, he would probably fold like a cheap deck of cards.

Fujikazu knew from experience it was painful to lose or gain a quirk, and painful was putting it mildly. Depending on how much they needed his quirk, Suzuki might endure almost constant agony. He might not even get used to his quirk again before it would be snatched away.

Fujikazu looks down with a sigh as the doctor continues posturing. "This seems pointless." He crosses his arms and pushes himself up off the wall. "You don't need me here to threaten him."

The doctor turns his attention to Fujikazu. He smirks. "While that is true, I do have a specific project that I require both of you for."

Fujikazu feels a shiver run up his spine, jump over a few vertebrae, and crawl up the rest. When the doctor plotted, it was never good. "Look, whatever top-secret, super-special project you wrote in your diary can stay there." He looks at Suzuki, who's staring at him in awe. "I vote no. I'm pretty sure Suzuki here votes no." Suzuki nods his head. "That's two against one."

"And that's never been the way this worked." The doctor sneers. "You are such an annoyance. I hope you don't survive the next experiment with your personality intact."

Fujikazu's eyes widen at the implication of the doctor's words. "Hell to the no! There is no way you'd switch our heads. We'd both die!"

Hide gasps. "There's no way he would do something that crazy!"

The doctor smirks. "Actually, I was thinking just your brains, but heads might work too. I'll think it over." He turns around and opens the door. "Have fun getting to know each other. It might help."

The doctor lets the door close behind him; Fujikazu catches it and puts a piece of loose cell wall in between the door and the frame. He motions for Suzuki to get up. "Com'on." He whispers. "Let's go before he comes back."

Suzuki holds up a shackled hand. "Bolted to the wall." He mumbles. "Thanks anyway."

"There's gotta be a way to get those off."

"Yeah, but not without Dr. Ujiko noticing the noise." Suzuki sighs, looking down forlornly at his feet. Then he looks up again. "Go. I'm beat up; I can barely walk. I'm quirkless, and they have my dad too. If I don't do what they want, they'll kill him."

Fujikazu gazes down at the teen and nods. "Good luck. I hope we see each other in a better situation next time." He glances through the bars on the door and opens it.

Fujikazu creeps out of the cell. He had tried escaping before, but the doctor usually remembered to chain him to the wall. He was good, but he wasn't All Might. There was no way he could break through a chain like that.

Fujikazu looks around for the doctor, seeing the man working on something on the other side of the lab. He ducks out of the doctor's view and makes his way to the lab door.

He tries it, and the door opens. He grins, allowing himself a brief moment to hope. Maybe he could escape this time. He leaves as quietly as possible.

Then he finds himself in the halls. He knows his way around well enough to know about where the exit could be. That was the perk of being captured long enough that both he and the enemy thought he would never leave.

He dodges all the guards and finds some clothes to change into that don't scream escaped prisoner. It's just a janitor's outfit, but it should work to hide most of his scars. He grabs a mop and a bucket to make it more believable.

He strolls back down the hall towards the exit. People take one look at the outfit and don't question him. He's about twenty feet from the door when a worker he knows turns and gasps. "Fujikazu." The man whispers; he instantly hits the backup button and starts towards Fujikazu.

"Yeet!" Fujikazu throws the bucket of dirty water at the man and dashes towards the exit.

A small group of workers come in and block his path. Fujikazu uses the wet mop to ward off the workers. One tries to attack and gets a mop to the face. He shoves the wooden end into another attacker, flings the mop at the third, and dashes towards the door. They follow him.

He knows they are only trying to stall until the noumu get there. He isn't sticking around until they do.

Fujikazu opens the door and sees the dark night sky for the first time in four years. It's so beautiful. He isn't going to let that be his undoing though. He runs as fast as he can away from the workers, jumping onto some small buildings for good measure.

Once he is far enough away, he looks around. He doesn't know where he is. In fact, he forgot to look at the outside of the building where he was held. Damnit. He curses at himself. He should have at least paid attention to something.

He sighs and looks up at the stars. At least he's finally out.

yogurtqueen. "Hope you don't get lost in this chapter its long."

Eucidator83. "Hey, wrote this chapter, its shorter then the ten thousand word version."

yogurtqueen. "Big shout out for Eucidator83. If she ever writes something go check it out."

Eucidator83. "Hey, i'll get there eventually!"


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight: I'm completely armless**

Fujikazu looks down at himself as he staggers down the alley.

All For One's cronies had found him again. He fought as hard as he could, but they were ruthless. One trapped his left arm. The only option he had was to use the arm's intangibility, but in his panic he took it too far. His arm fell off.

He left them holding his arm and ran away again. He has to go further; he's still way too close for comfort. He holds the stab wound in his bleeding chest with one hand, and lets the limb missing an arm bleed out. He tried to stop the blood earlier, but it was useless.

He is leaving a blood trail, and All For One's goons could follow it and find him again. He just knows he is going to end up back with Dr. Ujiko.

He crawls into a dumpster and lets a few tears roll down his face. Hopefully he would go to the junkyard before they found him; it wasn't likely to happen though.

He feels himself beginning to drift off, his body only lasting so long after the damage he received.

"What the heck died here?!"

Fujikazu hears someone speaking outside the dumpster and struggles to stay conscious. He would have to fight the thugs off sooner than he'd hoped.

Footsteps approach his hiding place, and the lid gets pulled off. A pink haired teenage boy stares down at him. "Oh my gosh." The boy says, looking nauseous. He opens the other side of the dumpster and throws up in it.

Fujikazu barely manages not to get hit. He groans in annoyance.

"Oh my golly gee jeepers! You're still alive!" The boy stares at him with wide, horrified eyes. He looks like a badly done Easter egg. His left eye is a soft yellow and the right is a pastel green. His pink hair is light and fluffy like cotton candy.

Fujikazu was probably hallucinating. It happens sometimes with blood loss, right?

"I gotta get you out of here." The boy mutters. "I'm going to get my car. Don't move." He winces, talking faster apologetically. "Not that I expect you to 'cause you literally look dead, but don't die on me, okay? Okay?!" He seems like he might have a nervous breakdown.

Fujikazu manages a glare. His vision is nearly gone. This idiot would be driving his body back to All For One. If there was a lackey that didn't deserve a promotion it was this one. He nearly puked on him!

Fujikazu's consciousness faded out as the boy's head appears back in view.

Fujikazu wakes up on the way back to All For One's base. He's shoved in a stupid trunk! And he wasn't even put in nicely. He scowls and twists himself into a more comfortable position, trying to ignore his wounds.

Then he looks at the dark carpet where he laid. He hates his quirk. He's still losing blood like a sieve because his body refuses to fix itself. He had to fix it somehow.

His body catches up to him, and he passes out again.

Fujikazu wakes up on a cot with an IV running into his remaining arm. He looks up at the walls around him and lets out a depressed sigh. He was back. The concrete floor and wall are proof enough. He doesn't recognize the low ceilings though. Usually, Dr. Ujiko had the ceilings at least nine feet high to accommodate his noumu. This ceiling is maybe seven feet high.

He looks for a door and finds one across from his bed. Wait. This door is too nice; it doesn't have any bars on it. He must be somewhere else this time. Maybe since the doctor realized he could escape, he moved him. ...but why would the doctor put him in a less secure room?

An unfamiliar woman with bright red hair and pointed ears comes into the room. She doesn't look threatening, but looks can be deceiving. "Hello." She waves slightly. "I'm here to check on you. You seemed pretty hurt. Are you feeling any better?"

Fujikazu looks around for a weapon, but he can't find anything to use. He notices he's not restrained, and the door doesn't appear to be locked. He smirks, maybe he could escape after all. He rips out the IV and makes a mad dash towards the door.

He opens it, only to be faced with a light blue haired man.

"Calm down." The man says while gesturing with his hands. "Let us expla-"

Fujikazu hits the man with his hardening quirk and sends him tumbling to the ground. Fujikazu runs down the hall until he finds a set of stairs.

That pink haired boy from earlier is heading down them, carrying something. "What the?" He stops, looking worried. "Calm down. What are you doing?"

Fujikazu pauses and braces himself to dash up the stairs, intent on beating the guy up and getting out.

Then a yellowish orange blur of wind surrounds him. He feels so tired. He blinks his eyes sleepily and collapses to the ground. The last thing he sees is the yellow orange wind going back to the teen.

Fujikazu strains against the strap as he wakes up on the cot again. Whatever the 'strap' was isn't designed to be used this way, but that didn't stop it from working well. He bares his teeth at the three people standing in front of him, keeping him captured. He would make them pay.

"Oh great! You're awake!" The pink haired boy says. "I was so scared you'd hurt yourself earlier. I'm Haruhiko-"

"I don't care." Fujikazu rasps out. Even if he is imprisoned again, he still has some fight left. "You tell All For One that he can go to hell."

"What?" The pink haired guy says innocently, looking at everyone in confusion. "Who's All For One?"

The blue and red haired older people share a look. "We don't have anything at all to do with that monster." The red haired woman says with a frown.

Fujikazu stops. If they hadn't captured him for All For One, why did they do it?

The red haired woman takes a deliberate step forward. "I'm Mrs. Takahashi. This is my husband," She gestures to the blue haired man. "and my oldest son." She gestures to the pink haired teen. "He found you and brought you back to our house because he thought you needed help. You aren't in any danger."

Fujikazu scoffs. "I'm always in danger."

The woman watches him with some emotion he's unfamiliar with. He frowns as he looks closer. There is pity in her eyes too. "You are staying here until you recover. I'm not sending a kid like you out on the streets with a missing arm and a knife wound to your chest. You could die!"

He lets out a wet chuckle at that. "Hah, I wish."

Another look passes between the wife and husband.

Then the pink haired boy cuts in. "I brought you food and it's getting cold. Mom, Dad, could I take the bedsheet off so he can sit up?''

"Sure." The dad says flippantly. "If he tries to attack us, we'll just knock him out."

The mom is less convinced, but eventually her pity wins out. "He probably hasn't eaten very well. Fine."

The pink haired teen undoes the bedsheet strap and takes the sheet away.

Fujikazu sits up, only to be handed a bowl of some sort of Udon.

"It's leftover from yesterday." Pink hair explains as he puts a big pillow behind Fujikazu. "My mom made it."

Fujikazu is really confused. Maybe he's still hallucinating from blood loss? He leans against the soft pillow and brings a noodle to his mouth. It's the best tasting meal he'd had in over four years. It has to be drugged or something.

He is suspicious, but he's also starving. He eats almost all of it. During that time, the mom and dad exit the room and leave pink hair alone with him.

After awhile, Fujikazu gets bored. He glances at the other. "I could be a serial killer. Why'd you help me?"

Pink hair smiles. "Because you seemed like you needed it."

Fujikazu rolls his eyes. "Uh-huh, now the real reason."

Pink hair shrugs. "That is the real reason." He steps closer to Fujikazu and gags. "Whew, I can't wait for you to get well enough to walk. You need a shower... or five."

Fujikazu scowls. "I'd like to see you live on the streets and not stink."

The mom comes back in the room. "Haruhiko, we need your help out here."

Pink hair, Haruhiko, grins at Fujikazu. "I got to go; stay there and get better."

Fujikazu looks at Haruhiko as he leaves and frowns. What the hell is wrong with that family?

Fujikazu is extremely confused by these people. They are imprisoning him, even though they say it's only temporary, but it is not the harsh treatment he's used to. They seemed upset at him when he tried to escape again yesterday and accidentally tore out the stitches in his chest wound, but they didn't do anything about it. They just helped him back into bed and gave him some soup.

It was weird.

"You feeling any better today?" Pink hair, Haruhiko, smiles as he comes in the room. Haruhiko always smiles; that's another weird thing too.

Fujikazu nods. "I'm completely fine. I'll get out of your hair."

He goes to move out of bed, but Haruhiko hands him some food and sits down in a folding chair beside him. "You shouldn't go without eating. Stay a bit longer to make sure you don't accidentally bleed out. If you really want to go though, I won't stop you."

"Uh-huh." Fujikazu raises an eyebrow unconvinced. "So if I leave right now, your mom and dad won't force me back into bed?"

Pink hair rubs the back of his neck with an apologetic grin. "I'm sorry about them; they really do mean well."

Fujikazu starts eating; he still isn't used to being fed three times a day. It was strangely nice, and he actually felt himself gaining a little weight.

Pink hair chatters the whole time about a lot of things, but nothing important. He filled the silence that Fujikazu hadn't realized was so lonely.

"-and then Hideshi got stuck in the netting near the ball pit. My little brother and I were really terrible kids. Add my dad and other siblings to that, and I'm not sure how mom survived." Haruhiko pauses, tilting his head as a thought occurs to him. "You know, I never asked if you had anything you wanted to chat about."

Fujikazu smirks. "Really? It's been two days of this, and now you think to ask?"

Pink hair shrugs. "You haven't exactly been talkative. I was trying to fill the silence." He scratches the back of his neck again. "Sooooo... How'd you end up in the dumpster?"

Fujikazu glares defensively. "I don't want to talk about it."

"Are the stitches in your neck some emo trend?"

"Don't want to talk about it."

"How about before the dumpster, do you have anywhere to go?"

"Don't wanna talk about it."

"At least tell me your name. Sheesh." Pink hair sighs. "You've lived in our house for four days now."

"I was kidnapped." Fujikazu deadpans.

"Rightttt." Haruhiko shoots him a look. "All I know about you is that you're a snarky asshole, you have some weird thing about medical equipment, and you prefer me being with you instead of either of my parents. Oh, also that it takes longer than four days for dumpster smell to go away."

Fujikazu turns up his nose.

"If you don't tell me your name, I'm gonna call you Frankie." Haruhiko says like he's naming an angry cat.

"What? Why Frankie?"

Haruhiko shrugs. "1. Because you look like Frankenstein. 2. You seem like you were part of the mafia."

Fujikazu just stares at him. Eventually he sighs. "I'm Fujikazu."

"Cool. I'm Haruhiko Takahashi." Haruhiko grins.

"You already said that."

He shrugs. "I didn't want you to feel alone in introductions."

Fujikazu huffs out a chuckle. "You're weird."

"You're one to talk," Haruhiko laughs. "You were found in a dumpster."

"You shoved me in the trunk of your car and took me to your parents' house." Fujikazu shoots back.

"Well you..." Haruhiko puts a hand to his chin and frowns. "Nevermind, I'll come up with a scathing reply to that later."

"I officially win." Fujikazu's eyes widen as he says that. He's actually having fun, and he doesn't feel a pressing fear for his life. This was a weird feeling.

Haruhiko rolls his eyes, oblivious. "Sure. Of course you do." He gets out of the chair and holds his hand out. "Hey, do you want to walk around the house with me? You must be getting antsy."

Fujikazu sighs and looks down at himself. "Ehh, why not? My stab wound's looking good. I have three limbs left. Might as well get some exercise."

Haruhiko watches at him in concern. "Um, I-I didn't mean anything by it. If you don't feel good enough, it's totally fine if you don't want to."

Fujikazu shakes his head. "I want to. I was just giving you shit." He stands up and winces a little. He definitely needs to get moving again; he's getting soft.

Haruhiko offers his hand again.

Fujikazu doesn't take it. Instead he takes a step forward on his own. Without all the adrenaline, he feels the pain of his injuries a lot more. He learned not to let his injuries get the better of him back at the lab though, so he pushes through the pain.

Haruhiko worriedly watches him get up. "You sure you want to walk around?"

Fujikazu nods. "I'm sure."

Haruhiko steps in front of him and opens the door with his grin back on his face. "Let me give you the grand tour then. This room on the left is my little sister's." He looks back at Fujikazu warily. "Don't ever go in there."

"Why?"

Haruhiko winces. "Her quirk is coma. Last time I went in her room, I woke up a month later."

What? Why was that quirk even an option? "... okay then."

"This is my room." Haruhiko opens the next door. Inside is an eclectic mess of pastel colors, mainly greens and yellows.

Fujikazu blanches. "Why is it such a weird combo of yellow and green?"

Haruhiko looks affronted. "My room? Weird?" He mock dramatically crosses his arms. "I like those colors, thank you very much."

"It looks like something threw up on your walls." Fujikazu deadpans.

"Okay, now I'm actually offended." Haruhiko pouts. "You really think it looks like puke?"

Of course it does. Was that even a question? Haruhiko kept waiting for an answer. "...yes?" Fujikazu gestures with his remaining arm.

Haruhiko huffs grumpily. "Fine, moving on." He closes the door and continues down the hall. "Here's the bathroom, you've been there before."

"Have I?" Fujikazu cuts in sarcastically.

Haruhiko rolls his eyes, but continues walking down the hall like nothing happened. "Laundry room. Here's the open rec area. You've already seen this when you tried to bust out of here. Then, here are our stairs. We have such lovely stairs don't we?" He gives Fujikazu a smug grin.

Unimpressed, Fujikazu flips him the bird.

"You better not let my Mom or Dad see that." Haruhiko chides. "They're trying to set a good example for Gaku."

"Who's Gaku?"

"Youngest brother. He's like five; super cute! Maybe he's upstairs and you can meet him!" Haruhiko actually looks him over, taking in the pungent smell and bloodied clothes. "You know what, you need another shower before going upstairs."

Fujikazu sighs. He was so close. "Really?"

"Yes." Haruhiko says seriously. "Gaku would run away screaming if you came upstairs smelling and looking the way you do now. You sure you used soap last time?"

Fujikazu rolls his eyes and crosses his arms sarcastically. "Soap? I never even thought of using soap in the shower. It's obviously only for fancy shit like clothes washers."

Haruhiko is unimpressed. "Calm down, sassafras. Don't-"

"Sassafras?" Fujikazu smirks. "What the hell kinda curse word is that?"

"One for a person with-" Haruhiko starts counting on his fingers. "-six younger siblings."

Fujikazu whistles. "Your parents must have been busy."

"Actually, over half of us are adopted in some shape or form."

Fujikazu looks at Haruhiko in confusion. That whole sentence just had one confusing thing after another. What?

Haruhiko rubs back of neck sheepishly. "Mom and Dad kinda like to take in strays."

Fujikazu raises an eyebrow. "You realize most people mean cats when they say strays, not other people."

"They find us various places and take care of us." Haruhiko explains poorly. "They found me wandering around in an alley many, many years ago."

Fujikazu tilts his head. "You're adopted? But you've got the same type of quirk as your Dad."

"Actually, I just trained it to be similar." Haruhiko shrugs before continuing in a more excited tone. "My quirk is a lot more awesome than being able to put people to sleep. I manipulate flower pollen!"

"... And you're proud of this."

Haruhiko rolls his eyes. "Yes, yes I am." He starts gesturing. "Have you ever seen the statistics for hay fever? I can practically incapacitate thirty percent of the world's population."

Fujikazu's eyebrows go up. "You've got that big of a reach?"

Haruhiko stops in his tracks like a fly that had been hit in the face with a flyswatter. "... Well, no, but I'll just have to travel in an airplane or something... It might work."

"Sounds like you've got a foolproof plan for world domination there." Fujikazu says sarcastically.

Haruhiko either didn't get the sarcasm or ignored it. He smiles "Right?" He points back down the hall. "Now go take a shower so I can show you the upstairs!"

Fujikazu rolls his eyes and sets off down the hall. "Sure. I'll definitely do that."

A few days later, Fujikazu gets ready to leave.

"You sure you don't want to stay a little longer?" Haruhiko asks.

Fujikazu shakes his head. "If I stayed in this house any longer, your parents would try to adopt *me*. Your dad was asking what type of room I'd like, and your mom tried to get me to take a school placement test. I'm going."

Haruhiko smirks. "Well, you're always welcome here if you need a place to stay, and if you ever want to just come over and hang out, you've seen our video game collection."

"Yeah."

"Hey, almost forgot." Haruhiko adds. He gets a flip phone out of his pocket. "Mom saw you didn't have a phone, so she got you this. She and dad are at work now; that's why they couldn't see you off. Anyway, it's nothing fancy. It has our house number and my cell number in the contacts list."

"Um, thanks." Fujikazu awkwardly takes it. "You're parents are great, but they shouldn't be paying for stuff like this."

Haruhiko shrugs. "Eh, Mom and Dad make enough. They choose to help people face to face instead of donating to places."

"Your whole family is weird."

He smirks. "Trust me, you don't know the half of it."

Fujikazu finishes packing and looks down at himself, more specifically his still missing arm. He sighs. "You wanna help me with something?"

Haruhiko perks up. "Sure! What do you need?"

"Do you sew?"

"Um... Yeah." Haruhiko reluctantly smiles.

"Could you drive me to the morgue?"

Haruhiko blinks a couple times in confusion. After a moment of thinking, he shrugs. "What the heck."

They drive to the morgue, but it is closed.

Haruhiko sighs as Fujikazu attempts to open the door. "Welp, I guess it's closed. You'll just have to come back some other time."

Fujikazu rolls his eyes. "I'm getting in there. Follow me." He sneaks around, trying not to be seen.

Haruhiko leisurely follows him around the building with his arms crossed. "Why exactly do you need to get in the morgue so bad?"

"You wouldn't understand." Fujikazu says moodily as he hides in a bush near the wall.

Haruhiko rolls his eyes as he stands awkwardly beside the bush. "So we're breaking and entering, but I don't get a reason? Dude, that's cold."

Fujikazu pokes his head out of the bush with a serious expression. "I broke a window here. We'll get in this way."

Haruhiko reluctantly moves the branches aside to get to the window. "This seems like a great place to get bitten by ticks." He mutters a he follows Fujikazu through the broken window.

Fujikazu motions him forward. "Com'on I saw the bodies over here."

Haruhiko stops. "What exactly are we doing here Fujikazu?"

Fujikazu sighs and looks down, ashamed and annoyed. "Look, I just need to find another arm. I'm sure someone will have one I can use."

Haruhiko blinks, unsure if he heard that right. "An arm?" He says slowly.

Fujikazu takes Haruhiko's hand with his own and starts walking them down the corridors. "Yeah. I need a new arm." He says like it's a normal thing.

Haruhiko stops them and puts a hand on Fujikazu's shoulder. "Buddy, are you feeling alright? That's not how arms work. You want a new arm, you'll have to go to the hospital and get a prosthetic. Here, all you'll have is a rotten hunk of flesh."

Fujikazu rolls his eyes and shrugs off the hand, walking down the hall again. "I told you you wouldn't understand."

Haruhiko rolls his eyes right back. Two could play at that game. "Dude, you're not some lone asshole. Actually try explaining your issues with finding a dead arm, and I'll help you. Right now though, it just seems like you're a creeper."

"I'm not a-" Fujikazu huffs and glares at the other. "Fine. I have a shitty quirk."

"I'm listening."

"My body accepts anyone's limbs or other parts. I'm a transplant surgeon's dream." He sighs. "It doesn't matter if the parts are dead or

not as long as it's recent."

Haruhiko looks at him with sympathy and starts following him again. "So the stitches all over your body?"

Fujikazu keeps his head down, refusing to look behind him. "...Yeah."

"That sucks dude. Do you know how much is you?" Haruhiko has to run to keep up the other. Fujikazu was literally running away from the conversation now. "Where exactly is the morgue?"

Fujikazu stops. "Found it." He goes through the door, and Haruhiko follows. "We need to find a male about my size who is relatively new here."

Haruhiko smirks. "You make it sound so weird."

"Shut up." Fujikazu huffs. "Just help me look." He starts opening up the slabs.

Haruhiko gets gloves on and peruses the files on a nearby desk. "Try 12. It should be decent."

Fujikazu rolls out the slab and measures the arm. "That should work. Let's saw it off and get out of here."

Haruhiko's eyes widen. He gulps. "Saw through? Like saw through the bone? No way."

Fujikazu narrows his eyes. "Of course not." He deadpans. "I brought you here and broke in so we could stop now and go home." He finds a bone saw in a drawer and starts hacking.

Haruhiko looks green. "I'm gonna be over by this trash can if you need me."

Fujikazu takes the disembodied arm and comes over to Haruhiko. "Sew this on, would'ya?

Haruhiko turns to look at Fujikazu and jumps back. "Geeze, give a guy a warning. I nearly crapped myself at the sight of that thing!"

Fujikazu holds up the arm in his other hand with a flat look. "It's just an arm. It's not like I took out the guy's internal organs."

Haruhiko takes a long breath in and a long breath out. "... You have a distorted sense of what constitutes 'normal' don't you?"

"You're the guy who insisted on being friends with me." Fujikazu shrugs as he unwraps the bandages from his arm. He puts the two pieces of arm together with a bitter smile. "This should work well."

"I'm glad you found a new arm, but could we please get out of here before the cops show up?"

Fujikazu nods. "It would be better if we got out undetected." They head back out the window.

Haruhiko rolls his eyes once they were out. "You said you wanted to be undetected, but you strolled through areas with cameras like it was a photoshoot. You're lucky I used my pollen to shield us, otherwise we'd both be on the wanted list right now." He lectures him on the way back to the house.

Fujikazu sighs. "It's not like the police would find anything. I don't exactly have a file you know."

"You don't need a file for them to look up quirk records. All they'd have to do is match your face to a picture and you'd be done." Haruhiko shakes his head disapprovingly. "That break-in you just instigated was way too messy."

Fujikazu huffs. "I'd like to see you do any better. Besides, I don't have a quirk record."

Haruhiko huffs right back. "You're an idiot. Everyone but quirkless people have a record."

Fujikazu smirks. "I'm someone who fell through the cracks."

Curious at the other's divulging of information, Haruhiko puts on his thinking cap. "For that to happen, you either had no medical anything since before you were four, or you were registered as quirkless. Given the way you look, I'm going with quirkless."

Fujikazu's face is unimpressed. "Great deduction, Sherlock."

"Why, thank you Watson." Haruhiko replies as if he hadn't heard the sarcasm in the other's tone.

Fujikazu rolls his eyes. "Just drive."

At the house, Haruhiko gulps as he gets out a needle and thread. "Um, what kind of stitching do you want?"

Fujikazu just stares at him for a minute. "There's more than one kind?"

"Yeah." Haruhiko smiles a little and starts to explain. "There's loads of stitches like backstitch, running stitch, chain stitch. Oh, you could even be fancy and work some daisy chains in there."

Fujikazu huffs. "Nothing fancy. Just sew it on."

Haruhiko puts on gloves, wipes down the needle, and tries not to think about what he will be sewing. "I think it'd look nice with a herringbone stitch. I'm gonna do that."

Fujikazu rolls his eyes. "As long as it's on I really don't care."

Fujikazu holds the arm up while Haruhiko stitches it. Despite obviously being in pain, Fujikazu doesn't make a pained noise the entire time. His sass, however, drastically increases. "I do have nerve endings you know." Fujikazu sneers as Haruhiko puts the needle in again.

Haruhiko bites his lip. "Buddy, I'm really, really trying not to run off and ditch you. Don't give me another reason to."

Fujikazu scoffs. "We're in the basement of your house. How could *you* ditch *me*?"

"I can always go anywhere else in the house." Haruhiko says as he stops sewing. "When Mom and Dad get home, I'll point them down here, and you can explain to them how some random person's arm ended up in their basement."

"My explanation would begin something like, well Haruhiko said we could get me a new arm..." Fujikazu says as he puts on an innocent look.

"Haruhiko isn't that dumb, and they know it." Haruhiko rolls his eyes.

Fujikazu grins deviously. "How would they feel knowing you'd been out doing a little breaking and entering?"

Haruhiko just scoffs. "They'd probably criticize me because of the mess you made."

"Wouldn't they be horrified that their son had taken up a life of crime?"

Haruhiko takes off his gloves and puts his hand to his chin to think about it. "Actually, I think my Dad would congratulate me on getting a life."

"Okay, fine, fine." Fujikazu huffs. "I'll keep the snark to a minimum.

Haruhiko starts sewing again.


	10. Chapter 9

**Chp Nine: Hideshi is not a total idiot**

As Hideshi approaches class 1-A, the excitement at being able to pursue his dream turns into worry. What if his classmates hate him? What if he can't cut it in the hero course? What if they find out his parents are villains? There were too many risks. This was stupid; he should just back out... But if he does that he won't be able to be a hero like he dreamed of.

He puts on a grin and walks in the door with a smile. Make a flashy entrance like All Might. He tells himself. Be a hero; let the world know that 'I Am Here.' Hideshi pushes the door open and walks in. He stares at all the unfamiliar faces.

The faces stare back.

His smile starts to fall. There are so many cool looking heroes, and here he is with practically nothing.

The teacher looks up at him from his position in a sleeping bag. "Hideshi Takahashi?" He questions.

Hideshi nods quickly. "Yes sir. I, um, principal Nezu told me to come here."

"He told me. Now take your seat."

Hideshi looks over the class and only sees one empty spot. It's in front of a very beautiful girl and behind a boy with green fluffy hair. They don't look too scary, but to get over there he has to walk through the whole class. Either that or walk in front of everyone and go down the row with a six armed massive hulking dude and a blond guy with a smirk most villains couldn't pull off.

He gulps and takes the less disruptive route. The big multiarm man was fine. He merely glanced his way and didn't care. Hideshi breathes a sigh of relief.

As he passes the blond guy, the jerk glares and sets off some explosives or something. Hideshi jumps back reflexively and accidentally knocks over a purple haired girl's desk.

"Oh-my-gosh-I'm-so-sorry!" He says quickly. He attempts to right the desk as the purple haired girl silently glares at him.

Hideshi sighs to clear his nerves. He can handle the class staring at him. He already has a purple haired sister that glares at him at home; he knows what to do there. Just don't look her in the eyes and run away as fast as you can. He can handle this.

He struggles with the desk, trying and failing to push it back up. A couple students come to help him. The teacher just sits in the sleeping bag judging him; he seems really unimpressed.

"I'm Izuku Midoriya." The green haired boy says as he comes over. "Can I help you?"

Hideshi looks down, cheeks heated in embarrassment. His first day here and he already looks like an idiotic weakling. He nods in shame.

Midoriya rights the desk with ease and goes back to his own desk.

In the meantime, a tall blue haired boy with glasses takes the opportunity to yell across the room. "Why would you deliberately antagonize a classmate like that?!"

The blond guy yells back. "He pissed me off!"

The teacher, who Hideshi still didn't know the name of, stands up looking angry. "We're already four minutes behind. Let's not waste time with petty arguments."

Hideshi sits down at his desk as fast as possible and turns his attention to the teacher who already started talking. He can already tell he is going to have an "interesting" semester.

After the teacher, who Hideshi learned was called Mr. Aizawa, finished homeroom, his class went on to the rest of the normal school subjects. He meekly followed behind and tried not to cause any more trouble. Because of the rush between classes, people barely had time to ask him any questions.

Then lunch rolls around. The other students glomp him with questions during the walk to the cafeteria.

"Where are you from?"

"Where did you go to school before this?"

"Did you come from the general studies department or did you transfer in from another school?"

"What's your quirk?"

"My name's Mina Ashido!"

"How sparkly do you think I look?"

He smiles and politely responds to the questions/introductions, but by the time they get to the cafeteria he's feeling a bit overwhelmed. He takes a deep breath to calm himself down.

He got in. He is going to be a hero! He can do this! He goes through the line and starts searching for an empty table.

Midoriya comes up to him. "If you want you could sit at our table for lunch."

He smiles at the green haired boy. "Who else is going to be there?"

Midoriya points to the people in line as he says their names. "Oh. Iida, Uraraka, and whoever else wants to come."

Hideshi nods to accept the offer. He had eaten alone the whole time he was in general studies. Here it's his first day, and he already got an invitation!

He follows Midoriya to the table and sits down beside him.

Uraraka excitedly waves. "Hi! You're the new guy right?"

Hideshi nods.

Iida sits down. "Ah, Takahashi. I apologize for my classmate's rudeness earlier. How are you finding the hero program so far?"

"Just Hideshi is fine. I don't really go by my family name." He shrugs. Then his smile bursts out in a grin. "UA's hero program is amazing! I know that I haven't really done anything in it yet, but I've been wanting to be a hero for so long! Just being here is a miracle."

Iida looks at him sagely. "Yes, UA is one of the best hero schools in the country. Our upperclassmen have gone on to become some of the most famous pros in history."

Then a girl with green-blue hair slides in beside Hideshi. She sits so close to him that their shoulders touch. He scoots over to give her some space. "Hi," She began. "I'm Emiko Suzuki. Nice to meet you." Their arms bump.

"N-nice to meet you too." His face heats up from her close proximity to him. He scoots a little bit away.

"So what's your quirk?" Emiko asks.

Hideshi shrugs modestly. "It's nothing too amazing. You'd probably think it was boring."

"Try me." Emiko says like she knows something he doesn't.

Midoriya leans over. "If he doesn't want to tell us we should respect that. Besides, we'll see it in action soon anyways."

"What?" Hideshi looks towards Midoriya in confusion.

"Well, we've got some sort of hero training coming up." Midoriya says with a smile. "It should be really challenging. We'll be one step closer to being pros!"

Uraraka fist pumps. "It'll be so exciting! Let's all do our best, okay?"

Iida nods resolutely while Emiko just kinda shrugs.

Hideshi goes back to his rice while the others chat about the upcoming training. He really hopes he can keep up.  
_

After school Hideshi starts heading down the street towards his mom's car, but a hand grabs his wrist. He turns, ready to attack, but relaxes when he sees it's only Suzuki.

"Hey," She starts. "Since you transferred into the hero program, you're already a little behind. I'm helping the foreign exchange student catch up, and I was wondering if you'd like some help with that too."

Hideshi nods. Given how amazing this class already seemed to be, he wasn't going to pass up the opportunity to get some help.

"Great!" She grins. "I'll give you my number if you've got any questions. We meet at the entrance after school." She hurries off with a bounce in her step.

Hideshi smiles to himself. He might have already made four friends. His therapist was right; he really could be a hero. He can't wait to tell his parents about today!


End file.
